Hino kahoko secret as Nadeshiko Yamato
by NeitherSaneNorInsane
Summary: Hino Kahoko as an already famous violinist goes in disguise to Seiyo Academy as Yamato Nadeshiko. will she find love during her time in high school? may include love triangles. Undergoing some updates so makes more sense. REVIEW AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own la corda d'oro but if i did id be rich man! Anyway enjoy the story lol_

The Surprise

During a performance by Hino Kahoko, the famous violin prodigy, something caught her eye. A guy with purple hair...

'Hmm' she thought 'he looks familiar...but it doesn't matter I see lots of people everyday'

Backstage

After the concert her manager, Akita called her into her dressing room.

''Hino...would you like to attend Seiyo academy, the one in Tokyo?'' questioned Akita

''I'll try it out but don't you think that I'll need a disguise?'' she answered not wanting anyone to go crazy over her. 

''I thought you would say that and we arranged that tomorrow you'll go to my friends studio and choose a disguise for you. Ok!'' Akita replied cheerfully

''Alright, I'll try it'' Hino replied ''but wont I need a fake name? How about Nadeshiko Yamato?" she suggested 

''Hmm I like that. Ok, I'll go and submit the schools papers ready for Monday''

Akita walks out of the room and left Hino to her own devices. She was smiling thinking about how life would be normal. After changing to more comfortable clothes she left the dressing room and went into her limo.

When she arrived, Maria, one of her maids, welcomed her home and took her bags.

Hino walked upstairs and slumped on her bed. Slowly her eyes began to feel drowsy and she slowly drifted to sleep

Akita's friends' studio

As Hino and her chauffer took her to chichi's house (Akita's friend) she shouldn't help but wonder what new disguise she had gotten since last time.

As she approached the doorstep, she pressed the door bell and a woman in her mid 20's wearing a blue striped dress answered the door

''Well hello Hino! It's been a while'' chichi said while glomping the unexpecting girl 

'' I know I have missed you. So what disguises do you have for me?'' Hino questioned

'' Well I have many wigs and you may even like coloured contacts so you can make it more realistic'' she said while looking at the wigs

'' Well since I'm a red head and my eyebrow colour is nearly brown, why not have brown hair and well...hmm...blue contacts?'' she wondered

''What sounds perfect for you. Would you like to wear glasses as well?'' Chichi suggested

''Why not, I like changes!'' Hino then smiled with her famous but rare smiles

With that, she entered the changing rooms bringing the contacts and the wig with her. 

After around 20 minutes

Hino emerged as Nadeshiko yamato 16 year old student. She had brown chestnut hair that passed her shoulders (like Selena Gomez's old hairstyle)

And wearing her blue contacts and black, thin framed glasses (they weren't so strong that she couldn't see out of them lol)

'Awww how cute hin- I mean Nadeshiko'' Chichi coddled while winking at her

'' Well thank you, I think it suits me '' she said in a mocking way

They both laughed at the atmosphere

''Can wear them out first i want to get used to ! Can I also go to the roof so that I can practice my violin?''

Chichi replied "Well of course go on right ahead. Its unlocked so don't worry'' she chuckled at the thought of her being locked while on the roof.

At the roof top

She let out a large sigh as she saw the amazing view from where she was standing.

She pulled out her violin case towards her and took her violin out. She took the violin and she hugged it lovingly.

She then started to play Ave Maria her violin. It was the first song she heard on the violin playing and heard how beautiful it could sound. She too wanted to play like that, both skilfully and emotionally

Meanwhile...

A blue haired guy was coming out of a music shop opposite chichi's studio and then suddenly stopped.

When he stopped, he heard a violin playing and wondered around trying to find where it came from.

Luckily it was only across the street.

She looked upwards seeing a small feminine figure playing the violin

''She plays with a lot of emotion which can be heard from the piece. She is very skillfull'' he mumbled to himself

He carried on home wondering who played the beautiful piece

Back at the roof with Hino

When she finished her song, she felt relieved and comfortable.

''well I think my disguise has broken in quite well'' Hino laughed quietly

She turned around and back downstairs to Chichi that was waiting for her.

''your chauffer arrived to take you back home'' she said

''thanks for the disguise it's really comfy. Bye-bye.'' She waved as she was walking out of the door.

When she arrived back home she prepared her things for school tomorrow and set her alarm for 6.00 am. She also set up her uniform and her wig and contacts ready for tomorrow.

The next day-first day of school

As her clock rang at 6 she woke up with her hair in a mess. She went to the toilet and saw herself and could not help but laugh.

She then got her uniform and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Steam coming out of the bath came out hino wearing her uniform. All that was left to do was to put on her wig and contacts and don't forget the glasses

She thought to herself that she looked good as the tailored jacket fitted her curves.

She went downstairs to eat her breakfast. When she came out the door she asked her chauffer if she could walk to school as the limo might attract attention and also the fact that is says 'kahoko' on the plate.

He laughed then agreed.

As she left the house, she saw lots of people walking and she thanked god she did as well.

When she arrived at the school, she went to the office to try and find what class was and her time table was.

The receptionist showed her the way and told the teacher that she was new.

The teacher called for their attention. The whole class came back to their seat as they saw the new girl standing next to the teacher.

''ahem every one this is nadeshiko yamato, she is a new student that will be staying here. Please make her feel welcome.'' The teacher announced

The boys couldn't look away as they saw her in a tailored black blazer that hugged her curved and the skirt that went just above the knee.

''uhh sensei...where should I sit?'' she asked the teacher. That moment she asked that almost all the boys offered her a seat next to them.

''Well you can sit next to...Etou Kiriya'' the teacher pointed to the purple headed guy who was staring out of the window. All the boys moaned

Because it was not them

When Etou heard the boys moaning he broke from his gaze and saw an angelic looking brown haired, blue eyed girl walking towards him. He started to feel uncomfortable because he doesn't sit next to girls often.

''Hey my names nadeshiko yamato but you can call me Nade.'' She smiled at him cutely

''umm hi...My name it Etou Kiriya. Nice to meet you'' shaking hands

The boys again started whining as they saw the 2 shaking hands. Etou just looked at the with a confused face

''don't worry. I think that their jealous because I'm sitting next to you'' she smiled while whispering it to him

Right there he could feel a slight blush rise to his cheeks.

The day flew by because the next thing they knew, it was already lunch!


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own la corda d'oro but if i did id be rich man! Anyway enjoy the story lol_

_Im so sorry I couldn't write any sooner coz you know homework and exams...not exactly a good combo but im BACK BOOYAH LOL!_

_I know I should have said this earlier but I don't have points of views coz I find them weird soz_

_Yes i also know Etou is SOOO OOC but who cares_

Trip and fall...NOT!

When the lunch bell rang, she took out her iPod and started to walk out of the class. Letting her feet take her where she wanted to go, she ended up somewhere in a secluded hall way. While listening to 'my boy' by Buono she started to mouth the words not looking where she was looking...not a good thing to do 

She missed the wet floor sign completely and when she went down the stairs...WHOOPS!...she slipped (a/n I know sooo clichéd)

A few minutes before the accident...

'' Hey Tsuchiura practice is over you can go now'' an aged man said 

''Ok thanks coach'' said a forest green haired lad.

He ran to the shower room where his uniform was. Tick tock a few minutes later he come out dressed in a black blazer with a white polo underneath with the top 2 buttons unbuttoned and his bag swung over his shoulders.

Anyway back to the topic NOW

As he was walking along the said secluded hall way he couldn't help but notice a girl walking by apparently listening to her head phones.

She reached towards the stairs

WHOOSH...that was when she tripped I mean slipped (a/n soz I wanted her to be less clumsy and to tell the truth I couldn't be asked to change it lol)

Lucky for her, Tschuria was there to she would have has a major body cast.

He let out a sigh of relief

Hino/Nadesshiko suddenly felt that there was a pair of big strong arms surrounding her and his face near her ear. Noticing she was being held by the man, she got out of his grasp and started to bow furiously up and down up and down apologising 

Hino started to stutter ''t-t-th-thank y-yo-you s-sir'' was all she could manage to say while trying to hide the blush that was coming to her cheeks slowly. 

Waiting for a response she peeked through her bangs and saw the guy staring at her. FINALLY he spoke...''Don't worry about it. At least you're ok and by the way my names Tsuchiura Ryotarou...And your name is?''

''oh my name is nadeshiko yamato form the north part of Tokyo. Nice to meet you Tsuchiura-kun and thank you for saving me'' she said while giving a sheepish grin while scratching her head.

''I was just wandering about trying to get used to where all the things and places are in the school'' she said while walking

''if you want I can give you a tour since its only 12.15 (a/n lunch starts at 11.50)

''Would you? Thanks!'' while giving him one of her rare smile which made him blush a slight tinge of pink.

So as they were walking around the school, they became quick friends.

Tschuria showed her where the music practice rooms where as he saw her carrying a violin case. He also showed her the garden, pond, cafeteria and the rooms for the rest of her classes

So like after 30 minutes of walking and talking, in front of their class rooms he decided that they should go back to their class rooms since they don't want to be late.

She walked to her seat noticing that she was being stared at decided to talk to Etou since he was the only one not to look at her weirdly.

Etou looking out the window didn't notice her sit down so she tried to scare him so she slowly crept behind him and shouted...BOO...right next to his ear causing him to fly over the whole room. The students just started laughing while she came next to him offering him a hand.

Of course he took it but only to drag her down to the floor causing both of the teens to laugh.

So after they both got up and dusted their uniform off, they went back to their seat where something interesting happened

''So Nade-chan, can I call you Nade-chan, how was your first day so far?'' he said with a sheepish grin

''Honestly it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. And yes you can call me Nade-chan if I can call you Etou-...'' before she could finish her sentence the PA crackeled

'Man that thing is old' was what all the student thought but ignored it when the principal cave an announcement

'_In around 2 weeks time will be our music competition to remind you all, so the participants will be chosen during this week. I hope you will be supportive to your fellow school mates and come to the competition. That is all thank you'_

''What was that about a music competition'' she asked questioningly

''Well it's a competition where people compete in to show where the best musician is in the school but most of the participants are in the music department. It's very rare to find Gen Ed students with them but it has been done before'' he explained

''Oh any way you can call me Nade-chan if I can call you Etou-kun ok?'' i said while poking him.

''Anyway since your new AND my seat mate I'll treat you to some cake and tea in a shop near the station. Is that cool?'' he spoke

''it's cooler than cool... seriously I would like to come. Maybe I can make new friends there...you never know...'' Hine spoke as she said the last part _mysteriously _(a/n I don't know where that came from seriously)

The last lesson for the day was maths which was one of her strong subjects. But time flew by and by the time they knew it; it was the end of the day.

Etou waited for Nade at the gate as they have different rooms for maths. So when the caught up with each other by the gate, Etou grabbed her hand and started to DRAG her to the shop

''Ahem'' Nade blushed a bit but that made him realise that he was holding onto her hand

He quickly let go and apologised which she quickly accepted.

After that incident they walked side by side talking about random things until they arrived at the shop call ''SWEETS HEAVEN'' catchy name I thought as we walked into the shop/boutique together


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes at last exams are over and hopefully I'll be able to update more often _

_Anyway after this chapter I'll be making a new story go on my page to find out more information about it _

_I'll be updating on my page when ill be making new chapters and about new stories: P_

_I do not own la corda d'oro but if I did I'll be RICH WOOP!_

Cake shop and new friends!

When they arrived at the cafe, it was light sky blue which emitted a clam vibe which relaxed the customers. One wall was a window so you could see the view and the sunset which was setting. The ceiling was cream with a few lamps hanging about making look peaceful.

Etou spotted two of their class mates and waved at them. Hino/Nade looked to where he was waving at and spotted them to. She waved shyly while the 2 invited Hino (a/n I'll call her hino for the moment) and Etou to their table.

"Hi you the new girl Nadeshiko Yamato right" the girl called Mio asked. Mio was a sweet and cute girl which short brown hair and bright green eyes her uniform was a black blazer and a white skirt with calf sock and cute shoes. she wore the red tie to show she was a second year. Hino just nodded at that statement 

"Well welcome and hopefully we could become your friends" said Mio and Nao in unison.

Nao was more of ta tomboyish girl having short black hair and amythest eyes. she also wore the black blazer and white skirt but with ankle socks. 

Hino smiled "Me too. You can call ne Nade if you want. I don't mind."

"So what would everyone like to order I'll treat you all" buzzed Etou

"I'll take a cheesecake" said Nao, "I'll take a slice of blueberry cake" squealed Mio "I'll take a chocolate cake thanks" Hino said while smiling"

"Will everyone be ok with green tea?"

"Yup" they said in unison. With that Etou left to the counter

"So tell us more about yourself before you moved here to Tokyo" asked Nao

"Well I lived in Hokkaido with my parents and I was homeschooled so I didn't get the chance to make any friends. I had one best friend though. He was awesome and was always by my side but he had to move because of his dads business so I was left alone. We didn't keep much in contact. My mum taught me how to learn the violin which was very fun. Well that's mostly about it" she narrated while grinning sheepishly and scratching her head.

"Awww, that's a sweet story. Oh here comes Etou with our cake YAY" shouted Nao.

"At last I'm starving. Let's dig in" shouted Etou

Mio had the blueberry cake which was plain sponge with blueberries on top and blueberry jam in between the sponge

Nao had the cheesecake which was cool and has icing sugar on the top and lemon zest on the top

Hino had the chocolate cake which was double layered with chocolate powder on top with a cherry (sooo original right: P)

Finally Etou had carrot cake which was cake with carrots in it (honestly i don't know why people invented these things-next thing you know that have pea cake...belch)

They kept talking for about an hour about hobbies, class work, homework, and other random things. They also managed to exchange phone numbers and email addresses.

Finally at around 6:15pm they left the cafe. They all had the same route until the cross section by the traffic lights. There was on straight ahead, one to left and one to the right.

Mio and Nao went straight while Etou went to the left which meant that hino went to the right.

"Hey Nade, do you want me to walk you home" Etou said while scratching his head

'Dang I can't let him know im rich or my disguise will be a fail...What will I do what will I do WHAT WILL I DOOOOO' Hino thought while putting on a smile. She was in full panic inside

"Eh...oh...uh...y-you don't h-ha-have to worry about me Etou-kun...I-i'll be fine walking by myself. It's only 5-10 minutes' walk from here. And I might be bothering you by making you go home late so it's ok...i-i'll see you at school though. BYE" She stuttered while running to the direction towards her house/mansion

Etou just looks at her and shouts a bye back before he then walks back to his apartment.

Well after that conversation, Hino walks back to her house/ mansion yes people I said mansion!

Any way when she arrived she was welcomed by her many maids and butlers offering to take her school bags which she greatfuly handed to them.

She went up to her bed so she could take a small shower and change into short shorts and spaghetti strap tank top. She waddled into her beanbag which was opposite her flat-screen TV.

She turned on her TV and the first channel showed hino (herself) playing the violin with Myabi her accompanist. They were playing Pachebels Canon in D.

The song was smooth and carried lots of emotion showing love and peace during the whole time.

Hino closed her eyes and the first thing that flashed into her mind was Mio, Nao and Etou, her new friends. She was grateful that she could have nice friend who were kind to her.

She smiled an angelic smile as she remembered earlier in the cafe. They were her first friends in the school.

Well after that song, she turned the TV of and went to her desk and did some of her homework. She was bright when she was younger so she had no problem tackling the questions. She finished all the assignment handed that day in an hour and a half

She looked at her wall clock (she has an alarm clock on her bedside table to) and it showed 9:30 so she decided to climb into her queen sized bed and she slowly drifted to sleep.

Buzz buzz buzz. Morning came and hino awoke hearing the annoying noise of her alarm clock which showed that it was 6:30 (she had 9 hours sleep)

She went to the bathroom to wash her face and almost fell over anime style when she saw the mess her hair was in. While in the bathroom she took a bath and brushed her teeth and exited while wearing a towel around her body and hair.

She quickly changed in to her clothes and dried her hair by 7:15 so she went downstairs where she ate her breakfast, French toast and hot chocolate

When she finished, she grabbed her bag and put on her shoes and waved goodbye to everyone on her way.

She stopped by the cross section to see Mio, Nao and Etou walking by.

"Hey guys do you want to walk to school together?" Hino/Nade shouted

"Sure let's go" shouted Nao

So after 20 of walking they arrived at school at around 8:15. They talked as they went to class (they are in the same class 2-2) and finally when they reached their seats an announcement was made

"_Students we have chosen the competitors for the concurs. They include the following..._

_Sorry but i left it in a cliffy but im guessing you know most of the competitors i mean...yeah so I'll try updating next week. Look out for my new story called Naruto Gakuen Alice im going to write it after i add this chapter_

_MSDGIRL-signing out-peace*does peace sign*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so sorry for my looooong hiatus and I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**I hope you enjoy reading it! The layout may also be different as well as my writing style :D hope it doesn't cause any disruption**

***flashback* (sort of)**

**So last time hino (or nadeshiko) heard the announcer thingy being turned on and the announcer spoke**

**Continue~~~**

"So will the following people enter the music hall in the music department" said the voice from (heaven! a/n lol not really) the principle. "Kazuki Hihara, Len Tsukimori and Ryotarou Tschuria , Shimizu Keiichi, Shoko Fuyumi and finally Nadeshiko Yamato" (a/n Len and ryou-kun are related but have different last names)

Shocked by the turn of events, she grabbed her bags including her violin case and ran out the room into the music department looking for the said music hall. A few minutes later she found out she was lost

'Ahhhh I'm lost! Should I ask for directions? There's no one here though!' as she thought to herself she accidentally bumped into someone (a/n again lol clumsy girl)

She looked up and say blond hair and stunningly beautiful green (or is it blue) eyes which were staring sleepily at her

She blushed heavily as he suddenly gave her a sleepy smile (a/n KAWAII!) He looked at her up and down until his gaze fell upon the violin case. He then set his gaze upon her one again.

"Are you perhaps Yamato-sempai who was called to the music hall" he asked gently. Not knowing what to do, Hino (I aint typin nadeshiko every time...it's troublesome...lol shikamaru) gave an awkward smile. "Yeah, though I got a bit lost hehehe"

He gave another cute smile. "Would you like me to take you there, im supposed to go there to" he said while out stretching his hand; "My name is Shimizu Keiichi, nice to meet you sempai"

And so they travelled together to the music hall...where they were a biiiitttt late (a/n im evil :D)

**In the music hall**

"Where are they" grumbled a blue hair violinist. He was pacing in from of the stage while the other two were sitting on the chairs where the audience sat. "Calm down Aniki, they'll be here soon. It's Shimizu we're talking about" Ryotarou sighed. He leaned back in a relaxed position while propping his feet up on the seats in front of him.

"It's not him im talking about. I KNOW what to expect from him. Im talking about this other girl, what was her name again... oh right, that Yamato person. Who does she think she is turning up late" Len sighed exasperatedly.

"Ano sempai, maybe she was lost?" Fuyumi suggested timidly while fiddling with her fingers. "Wasn't she that new student from the other department?" she added

Suddenly the door opened revealing a sleep deprived looking Shimizu and a brunette girl standing behind said guy timidly.

"There you are!" shouted Len "Where have you been. Do you know how long it's been!" he continued

"Ah... I'm sorry, I got lost but Shimizu-kun helped me here" Hino said as she poked her head out from behind Shimizu

They all stared at her. She was from general studies. No-one expected another musician from the general studies department apart from the football playing Ryotarou who also played the piano.

Ryotarou especially stared at her. Her long brown hair and blue eyes seemed familiar. 'Hmmm where have I seen her before...he thought?

Thinking heavily for a while, he suddenly remembered where he saw her giving out a startled yell. "AH" he suddenly shouted causing the people of the room to flinch. "You're that girl that nearly fell down the stairs" he stated smartly "How are you? I didn't know you played an instrument" he rambled on.

"Eh...oh yes Tsuchiura-kun, thank you again for saving me! I'm good by the way. You didn't see my violin case right? It was because it was back in class hehehe." She replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head

Everyone then suddenly went to her hand where a violin case was present. "Eh look Aniki, you have competition for best violinist" Ryotarou teased as he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly towards his brother

"humph, I am the best and this girl won't change anything" Len countered, crossing his arms in a formal manner.

All of a sudden the door opened AGAIN and in came...KANAYAN! (in Kazuki language)

The purple haired teacher lazily walked towards them while taking a drag from his cigarette. Puffing the smoke out from his lungs and out of his mouth, he gestured for everyone to take a seat.

Everyone moved swiftly finding a seat in the hall before settling down ready to listen to aforementioned teacher.

Kanayan cleared his throat. "Now as you can see around you, we have gathered most of our most talented musicians in both departments" at this statement everyone looked curiously at Hino who tore her gaze away from everyone else's. "We are going to enter all of you in the school music concurs where the winner will get a free scholarship to Seiyo university of music where you will have the highest probability of becoming well known musician, now, why don't you all introduce yourselves to one another such as you name, the instrument you play and other things you might want to say"

After such a long speech from the laziest teacher of all time they awkwardly sat in silence. After a while, no one still answered so Kanayan started it off. "Oh lord what an awkward bunch. Let's see, so im 38 years old, I used to be an opera singer but I became a teacher here. Now next...SHOKO!

She was a female from the music department with short greenish hair with little blue bows in her hair. She was dressed in a crème coloured cardigan with a white polo button up and a blue ribbon symbolising that she was a first year. She also wore a blue skirt which went just about her knees and knee high socks with sensible black shoes.

"Ahhhh. Oh...eto well my name is Shoko Fuyumi and I play the clarinet. Umm, I'm a bit on the shy side so im sorry if I don't talk much and im a first year. I hope you treat me well during the concur sempais" she timidly spoke while bowing in the end.

Next was Tsuchiura Ryotarou (a/n im sorry I keep switching the name order around) he was tall with strong lean shoulders. He had forest green hair and was more tanned than his brother who was pale. He had a good build after all those years of playing soccer/football. He had yellowy amber eyes which stood out from his facial features which were well chiselled making him looked rugged and handsome. He was also the youngest out of them but he was taller. He wore the general studies uniform which consisted of a black blazer and white slacks. His polo was crème coloured with the top 2 buttons undone. He also donned a red tie which showed him as a second year.

"Yo. My name is Tsuchiura Ryotarou, brother of Len here. I play the piano and also football. I prefer playing football so I decided to go to general studies instead of the music department" he stated "Don't get me wrong or anything, I love the piano. It's just I prefer football more" he reasoned; after which he sat down

Next was Keiichi who was half asleep on his chair. He was angelic looking with his golden hair in slight curls and pale features. His sea green eyes opened slowly and his long eyelashes fluttered upon his cheeks. He looks slightly feminine but has a manlike charm. He has a slim body with hints of muscle like lean shoulders and a chiselled face structure. He wore the music department's uniform which was a white blaze and black or grey slacks accompanied with black shoes as well as the blue tie.

He was nudged by Hino. Lazily he stood up while stifling a yawn. "My name is Keiichi Shimizu and I play the cello. Im a first year and I have 2 younger siblings and an older sister who designs clothes" after that short introduction he went back to his seat and started to doze off.

Len was second from last. He was lean with broad shoulders and a pale complexion compared to his younger brother who was tanned. But like him, they both had amber eyes which stood out from his face. His sea blue hair stood as it contrasted with his pale face. He was the shortest between ryotarou even though he was older. He wears the music department's uniform proudly and neatly. The white blazer had no creases likewise with his grey slacks. His blue tie went well with his hair and stood out from his uniform. He had a stoic composure and only showed emotion rarely (apart from irritation) when arguing or messing about with his brother.

"I'm Len Tsukimori and I play the violin. I have played the violin since I was 5 and have ever since. I wish to become like my father who played the violin wholeheartedly conveying such emotion it tugs the heart strings" he awkwardly sat down seeing the unbelievable expressions on the others faces. They never thought he would say anything like that.

What a surprise :D

Now finally, it was Hino/Nadeshiko. She as usual wore her general studies uniform which was a black form fitting blazer showing her curves as well as a white skirt which went above her knees. She wore knee high black socks as well as her black shoes. Her chestnut colour hair (wig) was put in a side ponytail with it hanging over her shoulders. Her blue eyes (actually amber) was clear as always and her black rimmed glasses complimenting her pale complexion.

She mechanically stood up and stepped forward. "Uhh my name is Nadeshiko Yamato and I just transferred here from Hokkaido (or where ever I made her from) I played the violin ever since I could hold it and I've become very passionate about it because it was something very dear to my mum. I love playing it very much but I've never been in any competitions (lie lol) and I hope we all get along" she bowed and sat back down

"So everyone's introduced. Oh wait Kazuki isn't here today so I guess you'll meet him some other time. It's almost time for lunch. Ja" Kanayan said as he walked back out through the doors

And just like that everyone started to exit to get their lunch. As Hino was about to exit, Ryotarou caught up with her. "So you play violin eh?" he asked

"Yeah, it's my favourite instrument in the world" she replied honestly. "So you can play other instruments to?" he wondered

"Well yeah. I play the viola, the violin, the piano and the guitar. But I enjoy playing the violin best overall" She answered immediately not noticing the awe from the others face.

She looked over to her watch and saw the time. She had to meet mio and everyone else. "Hey Tsuchiura-kun I have to go and meet my friends for lunch now so I'll see you later yeah!" she shouted as she started to run down the hallway occasionally dodging people and/or tripping over her feet

Ryotarou chuckled. 'She's one interesting person. Oh yes this year was going to be interesting' he thought as he walked down the hallway the opposite was hino had been through.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all the supporters and reviewers that have well...reviewed hopefully you can recommend me to other people.**

**Keep reviewing people THANKS!**

**THANKS to those who reviewed!**

**Krystal**

**Animeloverxxx**

**YunaNeko**

**DarkDeepWater129**

**GwennyBeary**

**Himeko Koneko**

**Nikel's lover **

**Amulet Crimson**

**Aww**

**Cultofblood**

**Kuroneko XIII**

**Also I might make this a HinoxHarem to make interesting but depending on the voted which I will add now I'll change the pairings so its only going to be Hino instead of HinoxEtou**

**Ok so the possible pairings are Hino with...**

**Etou**

**Ryotarou**

**Len**

**Shimizu**

**Kazuki**

**Happy choosing :D**

**V**

**You know you wanna press it :D**


End file.
